The invention relates to a mobile concrete pump having a chassis, an articulated mast disposed on a substructure affixed to the chassis, serving as the carrier for a feed line, and having at least three mast arms, the first mast arm of which is articulated onto a rotating head that can be rotated about a vertical axis of the chassis, with a free end, by means of controlling a rotary drive, whereby the mast arms can be pivoted relative to the rotating head and relative to an adjacent mast arm, in each instance, about horizontal articulation axes, by means of controlling related articulation drives, and having two front and two rear support booms, disposed on the substructure affixed to the chassis, which booms can be moved from a travel position into a support position, if necessary partially, each has a telescoping support leg, and can be supported on a substratum, raising the chassis.
The support booms supported on the substratum with their support legs delimit a support quadrangle, when the chassis is raised, having four tipping edges that extend between the adjacent corners, and the center of gravity of the system is not allowed to go beyond these edges, towards the outside, during movements of the mast arm. When the support booms are fully extended and supported, a rotation by the fully unfolded and horizontally oriented mast arm, of 360° by its rotating head, is usually possible, without any risk of tipping. Furthermore, it is fundamentally known, particularly in the case of narrow construction sites, that the support booms are extended and supported only on one side of the chassis, while they are supported on the substratum in their folded-in position on the other side. In this case, there is a restricted work range of the mast towards the side supported by the extended support booms. In the case of telescoping front support legs and pivoting rear support legs, the rotation angle range of the mast arm between the position pointing to the rear, parallel to the chassis, and its position pointing forward amounts to approximately 130°. This restriction in the rotation angle range in the case of narrow support is constantly felt to be a disadvantage in practice.
Proceeding from this, the invention is based on the task of improving the known mobile concrete pump having an articulated mast and support booms, of the type indicated initially, to the effect that even in the case of a restricted support position, as compared with full support, the maneuvering range of the articulated mast can be improved.